7 Days
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: 7 Days of Nalu one-shots. For Nalu week 2015. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Wander

**Hey guys! I know, I usually don't do this type of thing, but for some reason, I wanted to do it. Nalu week 2015 is here…and I'm late. Of course. But don't worry, its here. Ok. Bye. (This is day 1)**

 **~I Do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o**

 _Wander~_

The job was a success. It was just the three of them; Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. The job was simple; take out a couple of bandits. There was only one problem. One person in the group of bandits could manipulate memories. Unfortunately, all of our hero's got hit. And that's the reason why they were lost. Terribly lost. Natsu, being as stubborn as he is, insisted he knew where to go. Lucy and Happy both doubted this. The way that Natsu wanted to go, was through a dense forest.

After a day of begging, Lucy finally agreed to go through the forest. They didn't have any other idea on how to get back to the guild. They were in a town who had little to no wizards, and guilds weren't well known. The team also could not relocate their employer of their previous job. So, they decided to pack supplies. Both Natsu and Lucy each feature a camping pack. They agreed to start tomorrow morning. Natsu and Happy both walk off into another direction, while Lucy headed in the opposite direction towards her hotel. As she got into her room, she looked through the supplies in her pack.

A blanket, A sleeping bag, fire starters, flint, a water purifier, at least 2 months of food, and a first aid kit. Lucy thought that she should put more of her own stuff in her pack. There seemed to be a little bit more room anyway. So she grabbed her deodorant (always need that), other toiletries, extra socks, hair ties, hiking boots, a couple of snacks, extra pairs of undergarment, another outfit, and lastly, a good book. Lucy then laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

She awoke to a loud knocking on her hotel door. She groaned as she untangled herself from her bed sheets and slowly walked to the door. When she opened it, she came face to chest with Natsu. He had a cheerful grin on his face.

"Ready to go Luce?" He said to her. She stared at them with a blank stare. Then slammed the door in their face.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said. Though a minute turned into about 10 minutes. She showered and got dressed. She chose a pink tank-top, a purple cover up and tied the bottom of it into a knot, and purple shorts with her hiking boots. She put her shoulder-length blonde hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her belt with her keys and her pack and walked out the door. Natsu and Happy were slumped up against the wall waiting for her. She looked at them through sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Morning!" He said gleefully. He grabbed her hand and they rushed down the stairs and out the hotel doors. The sun was barely peeked over the horizon. Lucy continued to follow the boy and the small exceed until they were on the outskirts of the city. There, the slowed at a clearing. At the other side of the clearing was what looked like a wall of dense forest. The trees loomed over them and blocked out most of the sun. There were two trees that curved inward towards each other, creating a circular entrance. Lucy looked at the forest in awe. It resinated beauty and magic. A lot of magic. There were gaps in between the trees so rays of the sun would illuminate the clearing. The grass was a perfect shade of green. As they neared the entrance, Lucy could see how scary it actually looked. Past the two curved trees, the path was black and the outlines of branches could be seen, jutting out into the path. But, it did give off beauty. She could make out different petals floating down from the trees due to the soft breeze. Most of them were a light pink, like the petals on a peach tree. There were also leaves that were rainbow colored.

Lucy giggled as one of the leaves landed on Happy's nose, causing him to sneeze. Natsu waved at her to hurry up, and the trio entered the magic forest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been 3 months.

Three months since they started.

Three months isolated from the world.

Two weeks since they sent Happy flying through the skies looking for the next town.

Two weeks they have been alone.

Two weeks since they discovered their feelings.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucy nibbled on her ration of food for the day, carefully following Natsu while doing so. Ever since they started running low on food in month two, they've been rationing. Even so, our duo felt at peace. They were even lost in the woods, with barely any supplies left, but they were at peace. Natsu believes its the magic in the forest making them feel that way.

His appearance has changed in the last three months. His salmon-colored hair isn't has spiky and it's more shaggy, hanging low at his shoulders. His muffler has recently moved from his neck. He has now tied it around his waist. He also has some pink stubble growing on his chin. Lucy thought it made him look cute.

Speaking of which, her appearance has also changed. She still is wearing the same outfit that she wore when she left, but she had ripped her cover-up to use as a hair-tie and belt. Her shoulder-length hair was now long enough to touch her butt. Which, when flowing in the wind, Natsu found stunning.

Natsu is glad that he is with his best-friend, and nothing serious has happened. When he first entered the forest, Natsu could tell that they were going to get lost. And they did. Though, after Lucy got over it, they've been wandering the forest, waiting to stumble into another town. Natsu glanced back at the beauty. They probably haven't spoken to each other for about two days now. They both felt has if there was nothing to be said. It all started when Natsu and Lucy found a beautiful spring with a waterfall.

It was a big relief for Lucy, since they both probably haven't bathed in three days. Natsu remembers the relieved look on her face when they came across it.

~ _ **Flashback~**_

Lucy stripped down to her undergarments and jumped into the spring, fully submerging herself. She came back up taking note on how the water rose just above her bellybutton. Natsu was also about to jumped in when something stopped him. Lucy reached behind her to her pony tail and took it out. Her flowing blonde hair cascaded around her. He couldn't help but stare at his first love. The lake was sparkling in the bright sunlight. Her eyes seemed to do the same.

"Natsu?" She asked him. "Aren't you going to jump in?" Natsu shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah! Here I come!" He yelled as he jumped in. Lucy giggled as he resurfaced spitting out water from his mouth like a fountain. Natsu started to heat up the water surrounding him, due to the water being a little cold for his taste. Lucy had begun swimming towards the waterfall. It created a curtain of water. Lucy decided to take a risk and walked through it. It was a secret room located behind it. She swam out and got out of the water. Natsu watched her in curiosity. Lucy grabbed the nearest leaves hanging off of a tree. Which happened to be a peach tree. She took her handful of pink leaves and put them in a wooden bowl she had made while in the forest. She added some water and began smashing the leaves. She smelt the water and ginned.

' _Close enough to real shampoo!'_ She thought to herself as she slid into the water. She was so excited about taking an (almost) real shower again, she almost forgot about Natsu. She poked her head outside of the waterfall to speak to him.

"Don't come in ok?" She then retreated back into the waterfall. She stripped completely and began her shower.

Natsu stood there with a faint blush on his cheeks. He could see her figure through the waterfall and he thought,

' _Today is the day.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucy reemerged from the waterfall, smelling better than normal. She looked around the spring only to realize Natsu was no where to be seen. She walked into the middle of the spring and was about to call out his name, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his pink hair.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" She asked with as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"Thank you Lucy. For being my friend." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Um, you're welco-" Natsu cut her off.

"You know I'm always going to be there for you, right?" He mumbled. Lucy's blush grew.

"Of course I know tha-" Natsu spun her around to face him and he

looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." He said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I-I think I do too." She replied, her blush a dark pink. Then, Natsu kissed her.

~ _ **Present~**_

Natsu stopped suddenly in his tracks, causing Lucy to bumped into him. She was about to say something until she realized why he stopped. Natsu heard Lucy softly gasp at the view in front of them. There were at the edge of a huge cliff, looking over the miles and miles of forest. Directly below them, there were trees with dark green leaves and different flowers on top of them. As they looked more out, they could see multiple lakes and streams in between trees with light-green leaves. Natsu's eyes wandered over to the horizon, which was lined with mountains.

It was a perfect day. The sky was a bright blue, they were high over the fog, and there was a breeze that cooled them down. Lucy decided to take a seat. She popped her left leg up and kept her right leg down. She leaned back on her arms as she took in the view. Natsu stood slightly behind her, gazing off into the distance. After a minute or two, Lucy finally broke the silence between them.

"It's so beautiful, Natsu." Natsu took a seat besides her.

"Yeah, it sure is." He said, glancing at her. After a little bit, Lucy moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder. And there they stayed until sunset.

He woke Lucy up, and they headed down the trail. And they continued wandering the beautiful land.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

They wandered only for three days. Until Lucy saw a path. She tugged on Natsu's vest and pointed at the path. When he realized what it was, his ears perked up:

He heard _a voice._ They looked at each other and skeptically looked down the trail.

"Lu-chan!" They faintly heard. They both looked at each other. Lucy's face broke into a large grin. She quickly took off down the path, Natsu right behind her.

"Lucy!" A strong, female voice yelled. Lucy jumped over a rock, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Flame brain!" A male voice yelled. Natsu took a long stride, now neck and neck with Lucy.

"Natsuuuu! Lucccyyy!" A small voice yelled. Together, the duo broke into the light and back into society. Erza, Gray, Levy, and Happy all stared at them in surprise, they just came out of nowhere. Then there were hugs all around. Lucy started to let the tears stream down her face when she reunited with her family. Natsu hugged Happy.

"Happy! Where were you?" He asked.

"You were so far away from the guild! I was flying straight for three days until I finally ran out of juice. I then took a nap and got to flying again. We've been walking along the perimeter of the forest for three days yelling for you!" He said in a teary voice.

"It's a good thing we heard you little buddy!" He said. A small hand grabbed his and was given a kiss on the cheek by Lucy.

 _ **~Epilogue~**_

The team has finally made it back to the guild where the duo was given a feast. They ate until they were both full. Mira and the master threw a party in honor of their safe return. The music was blaring, and everyone was on the dance floor.

Natsu was in the center of it all, dancing with happy. Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, and he started to dance with her. Happy floated away from the couple, saying to other party goers,

"They _liiiikkkkeeee each other_!"

And with that, Lucy put a hand on Natsu's face, and Natsu put his hand on her face, and they kissed. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

They both knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives wandering with each other.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there you have it! This probably is the longest thing I've ever written on this website. :) I apologize for its lateness, and any grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, here's the link to the picture that inspired art/NaLu-Week-Day-1-Wander-543368415**

 **(The photo is clearly not mine)**

 **And chapter two will be up soon!**

 **R &R!**

 **ROCK GOD OVER! :^)**


	2. Chapter 2- Gratitude

**Hey guys! This day 2 for Nalu week 2. And I might be late... sorry.**

 **But here you go!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _~Gratitude~_

There was a small cottage that sat up on top of a small hill. A beautiful young lady was sweeping in her kitchen. She had golden-blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was skinny, but that was due to the lack of food. You see, she was the beautiful Heartfillia heiress. But she was abused by her father and was banished to a small cottage. Though, Lucy Heartfillia still kept a smile on her face. Even though now, she was treated like an outsider, and a nobody.

Lucy put the broom down and dusted her hands off on her worn white apron. She then picked up an old grey piece of cloth and used it as a headband. She went outside her cottage and walked towards a gate where she kept some animals. A couple chickens, a horse, a dog, some mice, one cow, and if she put food and milk out, a cat would come by occasionally. Lucy picked up some corn and started throwing it onto the ground for the chickens to eat. She then heard some heavy footsteps falling on the path leading to her house. She turned around and saw the figure of her personal guard Loki running towards her. She quickly wiped her hands and exited her mini-farm.

"Hello Loki." She greeted. Loki put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Good day, Miss Heartfillia." He said. Lucy's smile dropped a little.

"My good sir, how many more times must I ask you to call me Lucy."

"At least once more Miss Heartfillia, as always." She smiled at her friend. She knew him ever since she was small. He was like an older brother to her and vice-versa with him.

"May I ask why you've come? It can't be a message from my dear father. Unless he wants to 'speak' to me again." She used her fingers to show quotation marks on the word 'speak.' She means that when ever her father called her into the estate, it was usually for him to get his anger out for something she didn't do, by beating her. She still had a mark on her arm when he manhandled her.

"No, Miss Heartfillia." His face became grim. "Even if your father did call for you, I would try and talk him out of it. But no that's not why I am here. I'm just here to give you a little warning." He sighed. "A pirate is in town. It's said that he has salmon-colored hair, and he was last seen trying to impersonate a judge."

"Oh, which one?"

"No one knows yet. Just, make sure no one suspicious comes here. If someone does, lock yourself in a room and ring that bell I got for ya." He said. He then bowed and started to jog back to the estate. She went back into her cottage and locked the door. She went back to her kitchen and opened the window above her sink. She had a pretty nice view from the3 top of the hill. She could see all of the other cottages that have been squished together and the church house in the distance with its tall bell tower ringing the hour. She picked up a plate and a cloth as she counted the rings.

' _Three, four, five...Ok, so it's about 5 O'clock.'_ She thought to herself. Then she continued doing the dishes. About five minutes later, a loud knock was heard on her door. She put down the dishes and walked towards the door. But not before stopping in front of a dusty, cracked mirror to fix her appearance. She dusted off her apron and fluffed up her light blue skirt that lay underneath. Then she straightened her purple blouse. And finally, she pulled her fingers through her hair. Lucy then reached for the door knob.

' _Funny, I didn't hear anyone coming up the path.'_ She then opened the door to reveal a tall and handsome man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his left eye. He grinned at her and leaned against the door frame.

"Yo. I'm looking for a place to stay." He said. Lucy could see that his canines were pointed.

"I'm sorry, I don't have an extra room..." She tried to shut the door on him, but he put his foot in the door.

"Really? A pretty lady like you living by yourself? That's hard to believe." He smirked at her. Lucy struggled to keep the door shut, but realized she couldn't. She sighed and looked at the man through the large gap in the door. She squished her eyebrows together in thought.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar." She asked. The man's grinned faltered but it was quickly replaced with another one.

"I'm Judge Jellal." He said. Lucy's eyes widened.

 _"The_ Jellal?" _'Wait, how do I know he's actually the Judge?'_ She struggled to close the door.

"How do I know you're not that pirate?" He put his hand on the door and pried it open.

"You don't." He smirked. "But you should trust me." He said, looking into her eyes. Lucy couldn't hold the stare and glanced down. She sighed.

"Fine, but you have to explain."

"As you wish he said."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man took off his blue and golden coat and put it on the coat hanger by the door. Lucy looked down at the bottom of the coat and saw it caked in mud. She grimaced as she realized the man was making tracks in her house. He finally at down on her worn couch and kicked off his shoes. Lucy sighed and got her mop. She started to get to work on the mud tracks. She glanced at the man, who had now leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. She heard a soft snore escaped his lips and she rolled her eyes. He wore a black loose-fitting shirt, with one sleeve rolled up to his shoulder, and the other was down all the way. He wore baggy green pants and brown boots. He has a brown brown sash tied around his waist and a belt went across his body. In the belt, a gun was holstered. And he had a sword sheathed around his waist. She raised her eyebrow, but decided not to wake him.

She moved a little closer to him to get the footprints closer to the couch. She heard a creaking noise come from the couch. Before she could turn, the man had come up behind her and put his hand on her head. She looked up at him and stared into his dark, brown eyes. She wondered on how a shade of brown could be that dark, and not be black.

"How could I ever show my gratitude to you?" He asked. Lucy said nothing. The man chuckled and reached into a bag that was tied around his waist. He took out a necklace. It was the biggest, bluest diamond Lucy has ever seen. It was tied to a brown, leather cord.

' _I recognize this necklace.'_ She says to herself.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, pulling away from him. He chuckled again.

"What? Do you know this?"

"Yes. It comes from a place only pirates know about." The man combed a hand through his hair and sighed. Lucy's widened. She recognizes this man. At the ends of his blue hair, there was _pink._

"Do you know who I am?" He asks her.

"No!" She says quickly, holding back that she did know he was the pirate that was causing all the havoc in Port Royal.

"Good."

"Here, you don't need to give me anything. Why don't I draw you a bath?" She said while leading him to another room. She took the tub out and tried to start the fire in the fire place. The man began taking off his effects. After a minute of nothing, the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try." He said. Lucy shrugged and went outside to the well. She expertly drew water and carried it back to the cottage. She came back to a roaring fire, and the man covered in soot and cinders. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm kind of a pyro." He said. Lucy proceeded with putting the water into the cauldron to heat it up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." She said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

After about 20 minutes, Lucy walked back into the bathing room. She had put up a curtain to giver her guest privacy. She needed to do laundry.

"Hey, I never got your name." He said to her.

"My name is Lucy." She said calmly,, folding another skirt.

"What, no last name?" He asked. Lucy hesitated.

"Let's just leave it at Lucy."

"Alright Luce!" The man said happily. Lucy eyes widened. Only one person had ever called her by that.

 _Natsu..._

She looked at the promise ring her childhood friend had given her. He was the only one who knew about what her father did to her. (Besides Loki) He had left when they were eight, to go on an adventure. He had promised her to rescue her. He also gave her a ring to symbolize his promise. Natsu had always said he was going to get a beautiful diamond for Lucy. That was 10 years ago. And now Lucy believes he is in her house.

Lucy moved around the curtain, and the man jumped up. Moving one hand to grab a towel to cover himself, and the other moved to cover up his left eye.

"What the hell, Luce!?" He asked. She said nothing as she moved closer.

"W-what cha' doing?" He asked, leaning back in the tub as she neared. Her eyes filled with hopeful tears as she kneeled down to his level. She moved her hands to his hand covering his eye. She smiled at him.

"Silly. You should know that Judge Jellal's tattoo is on the right side of his face." She said, removing his hand revealing the red make-up running down his face. Lucy's tears started to slide down her face as she hugged her old child-hood friend.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He said. "And why are you hugging me?" She pulled away and flicked him in the forehead.

"'Cause idiot." She grabbed what was left in the cauldron and dumped it on his head. The blue dye slowly dripped off his hair, revealing pink hair. "You're Natsu." He finally got it.

"Duh!" He yelled and hopped out of the tub. Realizing his towel fell, the duo blushed and he pushed her through the curtain. He got dressed. She followed him to the living room. He got on his jacket and held out a hand to her.

"You ready Luce?" He said. She smiled.

"Let's go."

Natsu opened the door, and they ran off into the night.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They successfully made it out of town and Lucy was safely aboard Natsu's ship; _Fairy Tail._ Lucy had also managed to send a letter to Loki telling him about the situation.

Lucy stood at the front of the ship, letting the cool sea air blow on her face. Natsu came up behind her.

"I told ya I would come back for you." He said. Lucy took out her sword and pointed it at him.

"I know. And just to let you know, I've been practicing." She said with a playful smile. They begun their sword fight, like they used to do when they were kids. Though, instead of Lucy losing right away, she stayed with him in rhythm. To Happy, Natsu's blue talking cat, thought the duo looked like they were doing a sword fight waltz.

Lucy successfully disarmed Natsu and pointed her sword at his neck. Natsu stared into her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled him into his arms, giving her a crushing bear hug. Lucy grabbed Natsu's collar and kissed him.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said after she pulled away. "For everything." Natsu gave her a goofy smile and lead her to where Happy was. He took the helm and stared off into the sunrise.

"Now, bring me that horizon."

The new team sailed off into the distance, starting a brand new adventure.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Yay! It's done! Sorry for any mistakes. Again, I'm not very good at one shots and stuff like this. So sorry if you didn't like it. But if you did, great!**

 **And yes. I know I'm late. Day three will be uploaded later.. I hope...**

 **Here's the picture that inspired me-** **art/AU-pirates-NaLu-5-535305841**

 **Anyways, Read and Review!**

 **Thank you.**

 **:^)**

 **ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3- Transformation

**UPDATED CHAPTER. SO yeah, my computer has a timer, and I know the ending seems rushed. But I fixed it a little bit. OK, bye.**

 **Alright, day three! I've realized that I'm always going to be a day behind, but I guess that's ok..**

 **But onto to day three! ok. Bye.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _~Transformation~_

 _For some reason, he had no memory of her...But she remembers him._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0_

Natsu Dragneel, a well known pirate, has been traveling on the seas for months now, looking for his prize: The Fountain of Youth. He could tell he was getting close to it. He could almost taste it. Natsu was a ferocious and hot-headed captain of the feared pirate ship, _Fairy Tail._ His first mate, Gray Fullbuster, was at the helm keeping a weathered eye out for any enemy ships. The Fairy Tail crew have been come to be known as the greatest pirate crews in the Caribbean. After all, they have some of the greatest pirates on the seven seas.

You need examples? Well, look at first mate Fullbuster. He is a master of ice magic, a great swordsman and has smarts. Though, the tall and handsome man has some quirks. His stripping habit would be a great example. And also, he as acquired a stalker named Juvia.

Juvia was an excellent water mage. She had wavy blue hair and had a weird habit of talking in third person. The crew also had another bluenette on board. Levy Mcgarden is a privateer on board. She wears a loose fitting white shirt, orange pants with brown boots, and an orange headband. There's one more person you should know.

Erza Scarlet. The most feared female pirate on the seven seas. Dressed in armor, her hair red as blood, she strikes fear into the hearts of everyone she meets. Of course, Erza is technically in charge of Natsu. You see, Fairy Tail had a vast number of ships, all ran by their master Macorav. She was there to make sure Natsu didn't blow up everything in sight. Even if it _is_ an enemy ship. Even she knew that not ever encounter had to be a fight. She was currently looking over the captains shoulder at a map. The map had a picture of a land mass named 'La Florida.' Natsu believed this is where the fountain of youth is located. All they have left to do, is get past enemy ships without being blown to bits.

Natsu felt a presence on his shoulder and looked to see what it was. It was his trusty exceed Happy, a flying-blue feline. He smiled at his friend.

"Captain! Enemy ships spotted off of larboard side!" Natsu stood and walked to the left side of the ship, taking out his telescope. He located the ship and called to gray.

"Keep her on course, ice-princess. That ship won't do us harm." Gray nodded.

"Alright Flame-brain." Natsu looked at Happy, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Happy, can you keep an eye out for land?" He ask him.

"Aye sir!" Happy said while sprouting wings. He flew up to the crows nest. Natsu returned to the helm and looked over his map. He smiled.

"I'm all fired up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

Princess Lucy Heartfillia loved the ocean. It was her home. Literally. Lucy could not step on land. But she used to be able to. But unfortunately, Lucy had fallen under a spell and was transformed into a mermaid. She was nine when it happened. She and heard her child hood friend had stumbled upon a watering hole. It was sacred ground belonging to an old sea hag. She had gotten mad at the children, (even if they did do nothing wrong,) and decided to make them pay. Sensing a strong heat coming from the boy holding the girls hand, she dragged the girl away from him and deep into the water. Lucy tried her hardest to get away from the hag, but she was cursed to live with a tail. The boy was cursed with not having any memories of his best friend. Lucy was heartbroken when she stared at his blank face, while she was being dragged into the depths. The curse could only be broken by true loves kiss.

 _'Why does it always have to be that?'_ She thought to herself while swimming to her palace. She held something close to her chest as she swam through the palace gates. While her childhood friend not having any memories of her, Lucy was fortunate enough to have memories of her old life. And she missed it. The object in her possession was a flower that had fallen into the water of a cove. Technically, it was Lucy's cove. She would resurface there and sit at the waters edge taking in the beauty. But alas, she could not stay up forever.

Today was to be said an important day. It was Princess Lucy's first hunt. Recently, she had turned 18. At this age the merpeople were aloud to go out and hunt for humans. Down under the sea, the merfolk had a variety of delicacies they could choose from. Kelp, corral, krill, (and sometimes) fish. But the most precious food to the merfolk were _humans._ This is when the merfolk really appreciated the women. Their singing voices could entrance a human to follow them to their deaths. And it was said that Lucy's singing voice was the most enchanting and beautiful in all of the sea.

Lucy was feeling a little queazy about eating her first human, but she didn't see herself changing back in a long time. Plus, she would be publicly shamed if she did not complete the task. Lucy entered her room and carefully placed her treasure on the shelve where she kept all of her treasures. Those included a drowned book, a golden sword, a pistol, a bag of golden coins, a candle stick, a rock from her cove, and her new edition: the flower. A knock was heard at her door. She swam over and opened it. There was her maid Virgo.

"Are you almost ready Princess?" She asked.

"Yes, almost." Lucy replied, swimming back to her vanity. She brushed her long, blonde hair out (though it would seem useless) with her fingers and put some pearls in her hair. Then she put on some golden armlets on her right arm. It was said that a mermaid had to look her best when hunting. She nodded to Virgo, and they took off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Land ho!" Natsu heard his little buddy yell. Natsu smiled. He docked his boat.

"Ready the rowboats lads!" It was near dark but his crew yelled back,

"Aye sir!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy and Virgo swam through the sea at very fast speeds. Her blonde hair flowing behind her. After a while, they neared the entrance to her cove. It was located in La Florida. Before she could swim to it though, Virgo whistled at her. She stopped swimming. Lucy looked back and Virgo pointed up. On the surface were about three rowboats. Lucy smiled. She began humming a sad song. And the duo slowly swam to the surface.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsu held his hand up, signaling to stop the rowboats. He heard a soft and slow hum. His heightened senses picked up a small splash to his left. There, was a blonde girl looking back at him. His crew and himself just stared at her. She was humming a sad tune, while swimming to his rowboat. Another girl came up on his right, but Natsu was to transfixed on the beauty before him. She flicked her tail at him. She was a mermaid! Her pink tail felt suited to her.

' _Why does she seem so familiar?'_ He asks himself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy's breathed hitched.

' _It was him!'_ Her childhood friend! And she was about to _eat_ him. Lucy tried not to show the horror on her face due to Virgo judging her every move. She swam closer to the boat and started her song.

 _"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed_

 _and bound her in her bones_ _The seas be ours and by the powers_ _Where we will...we'll roam."_ She neared the boats and put her hands on his boat as Virgo joined in on their song. _"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_ _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_ _Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_ _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_." Virgo put her hands on the nearest sailor's face... and dragged him into the water. Now all the attention was on her. She reached out and put her hands on Natsu's face as she finished the last verse of the song. _"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_ _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."_ She held out 'die' a little longer. Of course she had no intention of killing her friend but instead, leaned in to kiss him. He seemed to be doing the same. Before their lips could touch, a knife was thrown and scratched Lucy in the arm. She hissed at the man, Gray Fullbuster. "Snap out of it! She's a mermaid! Kill it!" Lucy's hopes were shadows. She glanced back at Natsu with tears in her eyes as she hugged her old friend, and then disappeared into the water. Lucy dodge spears and gunshots being thrown into the water. She managed to escape and she fled to her cove.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

 _'How do I know her?'_ He kept asking himself as he and his crew got closer to land. Erza slapped him upside the head and pointed forward. He grimaced and looked ahead. There were british army ships already docked at the island. He grinned. "Looks like we have company."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsu and his crew snuck onto the island and followed the footprints to a hidden underground cavern that held the Fountain of Youth. As he and his crew got an uphill advantage, Natsu stood up front with his pistol out. The British were looking for the chalets that you needed for the fountain of youth. He smirked and pointed his gun towards the air. He shot one shot and the British army stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "Sorry to interrupt you boys, but I believe this belongs to me." He smiled as a British gunman shot at him. He missed him by a hair. "Now, I've got a fire in my belly." He said. The fighting commenced.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Lucy stared in horror at the sight before her. She had entered her grove only to find it disturbed and random men running around it. She was about to turn back into the water when a British soldier grabbed her arm. She hissed and screamed at him. Two more soldiers came over and tied her to a log. Above water. She struggled against her bonds, but it was no used. An old man came over to her and leaned down to her level. "Listen here missy, we need just one little tear to activate the fountain." Her pinched her cheeks as someone pointed a gun to her head. "Just...one..." Lucy whimpered. The old man barked an order and the men started to search for something. "You keep an eye on her." He said to the man pointing a gun at her. The other man nodded and took off safety. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Her eyes widened in recognition. It was Natsu! Then, her safe heaven turned into a battle ground.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsu smiled in victory. His crew has almost killed every soldier. There were still a few left. He then spotted something pink moving by a water fall. His eyes widened. _'It was her!'_ He was paying so much attention to her, the girl was gasping for air and her face was tear stained. He didn't noticed that an old man ran over and punched him in the face. He wiped the blood from his mouth and he heard a shot. Then there was pain. Pain all over. He had been shot in his lower stomach. He took off his shirt and examined his wounds. He decided to burn him to a crisp. As he did, the old man screamed in agony and yelled, "Shoot her!" Natsu immediately stopped and tackled the guard. He cut the mermaid's bonds and she fell into the water. He sat down by the waters edge. The guards were down. The mermaid came up to him. "Lucy..." He moaned in pain. He grabbed her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt his wound heal and then he was blinded by lights. "Lucy he yelled!" She had transformed. And the couple hugged once again. **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Sorry that this was done in a rush. I've got a timer on my computer. I'll update it tomorrow.**

Inspiration pic- art/Natsu-X-Lucy-mermaid-508002931

 **Happy fourth! (P.S) HOLY CRAP ONE MINUTE BEFORE MY COMPUTER SHUTS OFF!**

 **:^)**


	4. Chapter 4- Smoke

Ok, last chapter really wasn't my best. (I know this one won't be either...) But I'll give it my best shot.

Nalu day 4! (Yes, I understand that it's day five.)

 **So, here you go.**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o000o0o0oo0o0o0**

 _Smoke~_

Deep in a dark cave, a monster shifted in his sleep, and his yellow eyes peeled open. Only to find a girl.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0

The guildhall has changed ever since that day. That day, where she never returned. The light in the guild, that disappeared. Forever. Or so everyone thinks.

~x~

Mirajane sighed as she looked around the guild. The fighting has become less frequent in their rowdy guild. Poor Cana has limited herself to one barrel a day, and Levy was quiet. The blue exceed Happy laid lazily on the bar, his pink-haired companion missing. Again. Mirajane looked sadly at the cat and put on her fake smile.

"So, Happy." She said sweetly. "Where's Natsu?" She asked him. The cat rolled over onto his stomach and groaned.

"I don't know." He grumbled. "I haven't seen him in three days." Mirajane's smile faltered. Then she put on a stern look.

"He's out searching again, isn't he?" She asked. Happy sadly nodded his head. Mirajane sighed and went back to cleaning a glass.

 _'Oh Lucy, where are you?'_

~X~

It has been four months since Lucy has been missing. It all started when the team was coming back from a job. They had to use a boat to get back to the mainland. Unfortunately, the sea had other ideas. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza were lucky enough to catch on to what was left of the boat and were washed ashore. Lucy however, was swept away by the sea.

Her team was unconscious when they washed ashore. Citizens had recognized their guild marks and returned them to their guild. On the other hand, Lucy woke up cold and alone. Her cloths were in tatters and her blonde hair was a tangled mess. She called out for her friends.

"Erza? Happy? Gray?! Wendy!?" She took a deep breath, "NATSU!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the first day on this secluded island, Lucy wandered aimlessly around the island for what seemed like hours. Until, that is, she reached the opening of a cave. Steam was leaking out of the front of the grey-colored cave. Lucy popped an eyebrow in question and decided to go in. The cave was dark. Lucy grabbed a torch off the wall and continued walking. She was beginning to sweat under all this heat. Suddenly, there was a low growl. She instinctively reached for her keys, only to find them missing.

"Oh no!" She said to herself. "I must've lost them in the sea." She gulped and kept going. She finally came to a clearing, and gasped at what she saw. There, sleeping in the middle of the clearing, was a dragon.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0

In the third month of Lucy's absence, a war had started between the guilds. Natsu was their front man, and always won the fights he went into. But, his mind was always wondering back to Lucy. He hadn't seen his best friend in months, and he was worried sick. Now a days, he would take solo jobs (even without happy) just to go looking for her. He worked up a hell of a lot of money. But every time, he came back empty handed, and depressed. Erza was getting worried. She too had been out on countless searches, but she was worried for Natsu's mental health.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy had gotten stronger. With the help of Igneel, her martial arts skills and magic had gotten stronger. She was told of stories from Igneel's past. Such as when he found Natsu as a little boy, or when Natsu had accidently caused his home to collapse. And with every story came a lesson.

When Lucy first met Igneel, she had been frightened, then elated when she found out whom he was. Lucy had first tried getting him to come back with her to Natsu, by pulling on his snout, but he refused. Saying he could not leave. But, he could take a swim. And 15 minutes later, he resurfaced with Lucy's celestial keys. That's when they started to train.

At the end of the fourth month, Igneel had warned Lucy that Fairy Tail was about to be under attack, and they needed her help.

"Especially Natsu." She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Finally, the old dragon stretched his wings out and Lucy hopped on. He turned to her,

"By the way, when the time comes, I give my blessing." He turned back around and took off. His passenger just sat in silence with a slight blush on her face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o

Fairy Tail actually was having a peaceful day. Many people were shouting at each other and drinking booze, just like the good old days. Even though the guildhall was practically in ruins. All of the sudden, a big explosion was heard. Natsu perked up and ran to the window. Out there was an army. Half of them blown down by the explosion.

There was a deafening roar, and the rest of the army was burned to a crisp.

' _Igneel?'_ Natsu wondered.

The Guild's doors busted opened. Natsu's eyes widened, as everyone gasped.

There through the smoke, was Lucy.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o00o0000o0o0o**

 **Welp there you go. My stories are just going to be a day late. And that's ok.**

 **And today I didn't have a timer on my computer yay!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Inspired by- art/NaLu-Week-Prompt-Promise-Igneel-Bonus-466680457**

 **Read and Review!**

 **:^)**


	5. Chapter 5- Need

**Hey guys! I'm back with my laziness, and with Nalu day 5. (Even though it's six.) So, here you go.**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0**

 _~Need~_

After a long day of doing nothing at the guild, Lucy sighed and decided to head back to her apartment. She waved by to everyone with a smile and reached for the door. That is, until Natsu decided to kick them open.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped at him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Actually, he left Lucy right after their job.

Natsu pouted.

"I was looking for something." He grumbled. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the guild. He practically dragged her to the marketplace.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked. He abruptly stopped, causing her to run into his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Lucy felt her face heat up, as he readjusted his grip so he could hold her tighter.

"Lucy…I need something." He whispered into her ear.

"W-what?"

"I need…you." He said. Surprising her, she quickly pushed him away.

"N-need me f-for what?" He chuckled and grabbed her by the hand again.

"You'll see!" The duo soon found themselves in front of Lucy's apartment. Before they could enter, Lucy ripped her hand from his grip.

"I'm serious Natsu! What's wrong?"

"I already told ya! I _need_ something." He led her into her own house and up into her own bedroom. Unexpectedly, he cupped a hand under her cheek, making her look at him.

"Lucy…" He whispered, leaning in.

Lucy gasped.

"I NEED SOME MONEY! COME ON I NEED SOME LUCE!"

"EH?!" She screamed at him, yanking away. Natsu's stomach confirmed his need.

"I NEED FOOD, LUCE!"

 **o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there you go. Yeah it was a short chapter. But oh well.**

 **By the way,**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail.~**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Inspiration- couldn't find it, sorry. It didn't belong to me. :,)**

 **:^)**


	6. Chapter 6- Glory Days

**Here we go! Even though it's the last day, here's my Day 6. But anyway, I think this will be a short chapter. So, here you go.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

 _~Glory Days~_

A blur of pink whizzed passed the bar, knocking a bar stool over. The little girl had tons of energy, running all over the Guildhall.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming home!" She kept yelling over and over again. People around the guild gave the girl a small smile whenever she yelled it. As she neared the bar again, Mirajane stepped in front of her blocking her way. The little girl screeched to stop and smiled at her godmother.

"Yes Mira-nee?" The little girl said brightly.

"Why don't you sit down at the bar and wait for your parents?" The six year old pouted at her, until she got an idea.

"Ok…but you have to tell me a story about Mommy and Daddy!" Mirajane pretended to think, and then she smiled at the small girl.

"Deal!" She said while lifting up the now giggling girl and setting her on a barstool. Mirajane continued to go behind the bar and fixed the girl a glass of water.

"Alright Nashi, what do you want to know?" The small girl put a finger to her chin in thought. Then she smiled.

"When did Daddy propose to Mommy?" She asked brightly.

"Well, it was more like a promise than an actual proposal."

"What do you mean?" Nashi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um, well, your father accidently proposed to your mom long before they started to date."

"Ohhhhh." Nashi said as she stifled a giggle. "Just tell the story!" She said as she calmed down.

"Alright, let me see…Well, it all started like this…"

 _~xXx~_

Team Natsu was missing a member. Lucy had been captured by a knight and hasn't been heard of since. (For at least two days.) The gang was trying to bring down a leader that was terrorizing a town. The leader's name was Eiji, the ruler of the town Amaryllis. He has been ordering the guards to ransack the entire village and kidnap women for his men and for himself. And of course, to keep off the "fairies," Eiji has hired a man to be top guard. And that would be none other than Dan Straight, who kept claiming he was "madly in love" with Team Natsu's own Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza had insisted on waiting to rescue Lucy, and focus rescuing the village. Though it made Natsu on edge when she made the comment, he agreed and they've been taking down guards ever since. The team would only move at night by rooftop, and attacked the guards.

One night, as they were perched above to guards, they overheard their interesting conversation.

"Do you think those fairies are actually doing this?" A guard asked, sweating. The other one scoffed.

"Oh I'm sure, but someone will take them down before the wedding. Someone like me." He asked pointing a finger to himself. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Wedding?" Erza whispered to herself.

"Who's there?" One of the guards yelled, pointing his spear in the direction of the voice. Gray immediately took action by jumping on the nervous guards head and knocking him to the ground. Erza jumped onto the confident guard's shoulders and brought him to the ground, disarming him. She pointed his own spear in his face.

"What're you talking about? Where's Lucy?" She asked. The guard smirked at her.

"Didn't you hear? For payment, Dan Straight will get to marry the Heartfilia girl. Eiji says to consider it a gift." He smirked. Natsu decided to punch him in the face.

 _~xXx~_

Nashi let out a loud gasp.

"Why'd Daddy do that!?" she asked in shock. Mira just smiled at the young girl.

"He was just feeling a little jealous." She said with a smile.

"Jea-lo-us?" She said, sounding out the word.

"You'll learn about it when you're older." The little girl's face dipped into a frown. "Alright! Back to the story!"

 _~xXx~_

After the team got their information, they headed toward the palace, where the wedding was being held. They had left Wendy and the two exceeds as backup, in a house near the castle. Gray, Natsu, and Erza had decided to sneak into a window near the ballroom. Before they entered, Erza looked to the two boys.

"Alright boys, here's the plan." She pointed to the both of them. You two will go and find Eiji and take him out, I'll find Lucy and we'll meet back at the house." She said. Gray nodded in understanding, but Natsu stood still. "Natsu? Did you hear me?" Erza asked.

Natsu sniffed the air around them. His heightened hears picked up something: bells. Immediately, he opened the window and took off down the hall.

"Natsu! Where you going?" Gray asked. Natsu turned over his shoulder.

"Change of plan, you find the creep and I'll get Lucy." Then he continued through the halls. The remaining two just glanced at each other and they hopped through the window, running off into the opposite direction.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Erza and Gray busted through the doors of Eiji's personal bedroom. They immediately went into battle. Eiji was surrounded by personal guards who were easily taken down by the duo, and they pinned Eiji up against the wall, Erza's sword pointed at his throat.

"You will release this city." She said sternly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Natsu raced down the hallway, following Lucy's scent. The bells had gotten louder. He raced to two giant wooden doors, which turned out to be locked. He peered into a keyhole and his eyes widened. Instead of looking straight down the aisle, he was looking in from the side. About a dozen heads were looking towards the back of the ballroom as an organ was playing. He pressed himself harder against the door. It seemed unbreakable.

' _What is everyone looking at?'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw a blob of blonde hair wearing a veil, bobbing her way slowly to the front.

' _Lucy?'_ He looked for another way in. Seeing as no other choice, he concentrated his power. Dan Straight and Lucy Heartfilia were at the alter. No vows were written, for the groom was too afraid of his bride escaping. Actually, speaking of the beautiful blonde, her mouth was duck taped and her wrists were bond in the front so she could hold her bouquet. She was silently glaring at Dan, hopping he would melt under her gaze.

"Do you, Dan Straight, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do!" Dan yelled hurriedly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, same question."

"Mmff, Mmmff!" Her cries were muffled.

"That means I do!" Dan said for her.

 _'No! This can't be happening!'_ She thought to herself. She looked down at her dress, which was a strapless ball gown where the embroidery was a light pink. She wore a pink chocker with a flower on it and a veil. She struggled in her bonds just as the priest was finishing up his speech.

"Is there anyone who objects?" He asked, obviously faltering under both Dan's and Lucy's gazes. One saying 'Hurry up!' The other saying, 'Stop it right now or you're dead.' Either way, he figured he'd be in trouble if he did both.

"Alright, you may kiss the bride." He said hurriedly, Dan slowly lifted the veil from over her face. And leaned in.

' _No! This can't be happening! NATSU!'_ She screamed in her mind, as Dan reached for the duck tape. Then, there was unbearable heat. Something, or someone had kicked the doors down.

"Step away from Lucy!" An angry Natsu yelled. The citizens took their cue and fled the ballroom.

"Make me!" Dan said, pulling Lucy closer and cupping her cheek. A fireball headed their way.

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" Natsu yelled. Dan crawled off in surrender. Natsu ripped the tape off of Lucy's mouth.

"OW!" She screamed at him. Just then, the duo entered the room.

"Oh good! Natsu you found Lucy." Gray said happily, waving to Lucy. "Nice dress. Erza looked peeved.

"Yes, great, but, NATSU! DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY ANOTHER BUILDING?" She yelled at him.

"Scary.." He whimpered, hiding behind Lucy's legs.

"We'll be waiting for you two outside." She said to them. Natsu took Lucy's hands into his own and burned the rope off.

"Thanks." She said. She picked up her skirts and started to walk out. She turned to Natsu, who was staring at her. "Natsu? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just, promise me something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me that we'll get married." Lucy's face blushed red and she moved ahead.

"Uh, sure. Whatever." She said. Natsu smirked and walked out of the now burning building.

 _~xXx~_

"The End." Mira finished.

"What! That's how it ends?" Nashi asked. Mira opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the guild doors opening.

"Hey everybody! We're back!" The pink-haired male yelled.

"Aye!" A blue exceed flew in a circled the inside of the guild. Nashi's smile instantly grew.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled as she rushed to give them a hug. The blonde celestial mage hugged her daughter and Natsu lifted her up on his shoulders.

"So Nashi, what've you been up too?" He asked.

"Mira was telling me stories about you and Mommy in the past!" She said gleefully.

"Oh really." Lucy said, walking to the bartender. Mirajane smiled nervously at the happy family.

"Y-yup just revisiting the glory days."

 **O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Yay! Another chapter (That's behind) is done! Though again, these probably aren't my best since I'm not really good at prompts and one-shots. I tried it once, but it ended up being a multiple chapter story.**

 **Also, I feel as if this would be a good time to mention, but these are all different stories in different universes. (And I'm not fully caught up so I can't really spoil anything.) They're all different stuff. So yeah.**

 **Sorry for any misakes. It's late :P**

 **Can't wait for tomorrow!**

 **Inspiration- art/NaLu-Natsu-Dragneel-e-Lucy-Heatfilia-Render-II-520668015**

 **:^)**


	7. Chapter 7- Happy

**Hey guys! Here we are, last day of Nalu 2015. And I hope you enjoy this last one. I have a problem, I get this fantastic idea, but then I don't know how to execute it and put down my ideas on paper. (Hope that made sense.)**

 **This one was problem one of my favorite ideas; let's just hope it turns out ok. (Set in an alternate universe.)**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _~Happy~_

The pink-haired man breathed in a big breath of the fresh air. He decided to treat himself to a little vacation down to the beach. The Master had decided to send him out to "cool off." The man sighed as he ran a hand through his salmon-colored hair. Natsu Dragneel had done it again: started a fight with a fellow guild member, and went over board. Meaning: he created a hole in the floor where three tables should've been.

"Stupid Gray. Being…ugh. _Stupid."_ The 19-year old grumbled. Deciding against it, he put back on a calm face and breathed in the sea air. He closed his eyes, just relaxing.

There was a barley audible giggle. Natsu's ears twitched but decided to ignore it.

' _Probably just someone else.'_ He thought to himself. He reminded himself that this _is_ a public beach. Until he cracked an eye open.

 _'But it's 6:30 in the morning and I'm the only one on the beach.'_

Another giggle was heard, a little louder. Natsu whipped his head around. He defiantly heard that. He looked behind him, only to find footprints leading away from him. Like something had come out of him. It was funny; it looked like someone walked away from him, but there was no evidence of someone's footprints leading to him. He quirked and eyebrow and decided to follow them. The footprints lead him to an opening of a boardwalk. Well, there was no evidence of the person turning into the boardwalk, the trail just stopped. And to his left, was the boardwalk. He gave the dock a questioning look.

As he reached the end of the boardwalk, the wind had really started picking up, causing the ocean waves to become choppy. Natsu took in the sereneness with a small smile.

"Hi." A small voice said behind him. Natsu whipped around only to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was standing at the start of the boardwalk. Her golden-blonde hair swirling around her. She giggled at him and took off. Natsu took off after off.

"H-hey! Wait!" He said, wanting to know this girls name. She made a sharp turn, running underneath the boardwalk.

"Wait!" He yelled again, an arm reaching out for her shoulder. She made another quick turn behind one of the posts. He stopped abruptly, smirking. He swung around the pole, a friendly grin already on his face. But, she was nowhere to be found.

' _I wonder where she went? She seems familiar.'_ Natsu walked out from underneath the boardwalk, looking for his potentially new friend. He let out a sad sigh, as he noticed there was no trace of her. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and kicked a rock.

A loud giggle was heard. He quickly turned around and saw the beautiful girl.

She sat on the railing of the boardwalk, looking down at him with warm, brown eyes. The girl was about 18. She was only wearing white. It was a white flowing dress with white straps keeping it up. She wore white ballerina flats, and had lace covering her legs. She also had lace wrapped around her left arm. On top of her head, rested a pink sun hat, a white lace tied around it. Her right hand held it in place. Her golden hair was flowing in the wind as she looked down at him with a smile.

"Hey! What's your name?" He smiled at her. Her smile lowered a little bit, not answering. She looked slowly to the ocean. Natsu followed her gaze to the early morning. He looked back at her with a question on his mouth, but when he turned back, she had disappeared. He looked back to the ocean and saw her small figure standing near the waters edge.

He ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Why do you keep running away? I just want to be your friend." He said happily. She turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" She held a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feeling her warmth gave.

It made him feel, Happy.

 _'Wait a minute..'_

He slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him again. Her small body began to shimmer, and started to fade away. Natsu looked at her with concerned eyes.

"H-hey! What's going on?" He asked. The girl's skin was becoming more and more transparent.

"No!" He yelled, covering her hand that was cupping his cheek with his own. Then, the girl completely disappeared into thin air.

"Lucy…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

How could he forget? That was _Lucy._ She had died five years ago on a job he dragged her on. Once he had recognized th-the ghost, he felt tears prick his eyes. Lucy…his first love…his partner…his best friend…

…And now, his guardian angel…

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Yay! Short chapter!**

 **Well there you go! Until next time Nalu week. I can't wait for next years. (Hopefully I will be better. :P)**

 **Thank you guys for watching! I will be posting more Fairy Tail stuff out soon. (I have to finish other stories in a different category.)**

 **Please go check out .com Where I got most of my inspiration.**

 **Inspiration for this chapter (My favorite picture of Lucy BTW)- art/Lucy-Heartfilia-HB-Izami-haru-519945815?q=gallery%3ALeonS-7%2F33472941 &qo=6**

 **Thank you guys for reading! R &R!**

 **:^)**


End file.
